YuGiOh! College Life
by cherry-star-aus
Summary: Most of the yugioh! crew head to Domino College and university they find themselves staying in the same door and some unexpected things come out of it. They will learn that they are not in High school any more with different expriences shaping their lives
1. Chapter 1

**((I made some of the classes in later chapters up and I know it's in Japan but English is the language I am using so let it be. And tell me if you think it's to OOCish)) and tell me if you think there should be any couples.

* * *

**

**College Life…**

**Chapter 1**

_Everyone at some point in their lives reaches a point where their future is not coming it is right there in front of them and they have to take a path forward to go to, everyone faces this challenge some people choose different things in life this is a story about eight people who made a choice to attend Domino College and University…_

They had applied months ago to attend the city's College and University they had awaited the arrival of their acceptance or denial letters, at least the most of them had, Ishizu Ishtar flew in a large jet to Domino city in Japan. She had elected to continue her studies in the History of Ancient Egypt; she had also heard that Yugi was to attend this college as well. She was happy to see he was growing up and increasing his knowledge, she was sure they would be in the same history class studying ancient Egypt. This all depended on whether he managed to get into the University. "I think I'd like to be surprised," Ishizu said to herself on the plane deciding not to call and ask but wait.

* * *

**July 2nd**

The day the new students were going to sign in for the university Ishizu found herself sitting alone, she found that she couldn't find Yugi around. "I assume he took another path in his life," she sighed and stood up and grabbed her bags and headed toward her assigned room and dorm, Dorm Y room 01. There was a main room with a major kitchen for the eight people who would live in the rooms and four other rooms separated into two living areas.

Meanwhile at sign in Yugi and Joey signed in and looked around for a few acquaintances, "Yuge you sure they said we'd meet 'ere?"

"Yeah Joey, I said here I am sure of it," Yugi said looking around for Tèa and Bakura.

"Hey guys over here," Tèa was waving from across the field at another sign in post with Bakura. Yugi and Joey ran over passing through the crowd.

"Hey wait you're Yugi Moto right? And you're Joey Wheeler!" a girl ran up to the followed by a few people and shook their hands.

"Um yeah, they are why'd you ask?" Tèa said giving them an evil scowl.

"I am like a big fan of you guys, especially you Joey," the girl said bright eyed hugging him then she suddenly was pushed away by a blonde girl who turned and Joey blinked, "you?"

* * *

_**Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-**_

"Seto you don't have to go," Mokuba said holding his brothers arm tightly, "We already have all we need right here."

"Mokuba," Seto said going down and hugging his brother, "this is something I just want to do in my life besides; we can hang out all the time anyway."

"I'm still going to miss you," Mokuba said puppy dog eyed staring at his big brother.

"I'll probably see you more now than before in High school Moki."

"Besides I bet you won't even want me around as much and you'll cancel having all these parties."

"Well Seto when you get hooked up with a babe don't forget about me or your work okay."

"Ok Moki I won't get caught up and forget you." Seto tickled his little brother and went to sign in, "you were the one who said I should take a dorm room at the college."

"Well I figured you wouldn't want me coming in all the time crashing your party in the middle of the night, if you know what I mean big bro," Mokuba said smirking as Seto left the limo and it drove off.

* * *

_**Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-**_

"Rebecca what are you doing here and why'd ya interrup' me fan girls," Joey said yelling at her.

"Because they were crowding my little Yugi and his friends, besides I go here now too." Rebecca said hugging Yugi's arm, "and why would you be coming to a college Joey?"

"Well I'm studying Psychology," Joey said proudly.

"Seriously Joseph Wheeler I think you need a psychologist."

Joey spun around and shouted out, "Mai, no way what are you doing here."

"Well I'm here to finish my education for a further career, I am going to my room in dorm Y room 01, and I'll catch you guys."

* * *

_**Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-**_

"Hello I'm looking to sign in…" Kaiba approached the booth calmly.

"Yeah name," the boy said looking in the files.

"Seto Kaiba."

"Ok dude heres your stuff and a map of the campus, next"

* * *

_**Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-**_

"Look who decided to show his face, thought you were too busy with your big ol' company for us Kaiba," Joey yelled at Kaiba angrily.

"What's your problem," Kaiba said scowling.

"Nothing but you Rich boy," Joey said growling.

"Hey mutt, I didn't even do anything you burst out at me, I just got here."

"Don't call me a mutt Kaiba," Joey called out steam bursting from his ears.

"Cool down, I'm going to my room; I just am here because I want to alright."

"You have a huge mansion what you need a room for?"

"It will be easier if it's alright with you Wheeler."

"Fine, whatever."

* * *

_**Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-**_

Later at 5:30 in dorm Y's lounge…

Ishizu looked around seeing it was empty and smiled, "Quiet for now, good I need quiet after that, I wonder who else it was I heard come in before."

The door opened and in came a group of people carrying a few basic bags and nearly tripped over a huge pile of things that had been delivered earlier for them. Yugi, Rebecca who was attached to Yugi's arm, Tèa who was scowling at Rebecca from behind with Bakura walking behind looking tired. Joey soon followed with 4 boxes of pizza smiling.

"Hey Ishizu what are you doing here you like continuing your study here too?" Yugi smiled "and who would your room mate be?"

"I believe you know her," Ishizu sweat dropped, "Mai valentine, she is very talkative at times isn't she."

"Well I guess you could say that…" Tèa said pausing before Mai came in.

"Hey guys you in here too? That's awesome we can so party…is my stuff here, I'll just put it in my room then." With that Mai entered and exited super quickly.

"So I guess you two are bunking it then huh Ishizu," Tèa smiled.

"I guess that means I'm with you Tèa," Rebecca said, "come on help me get our stuff in the room." Tèa was pushed and forced to grab her things and into room number two they went.

"What room you in Yugi?" Joey asked Yugi looking at his room number. "I'm in number four."

"Three here," Bakura said holding up his card.

"Here too" Yugi said, "I guess you're with someone else then Joey, have fun."

"Aw, whatever, who do you think I'm sharing with?"

Out of the hallway came a tall brunette with a black shirt on, "I just need to grab the rest of my stuff," Kaiba entered and grabbed a couple of suitcases from a pile.

"Don't tell me I'm stuck with you rich boy!" Joey yelled.

"Wheeler what are you doing here."

"It's our dorm as well Kaiba," Tèa said grabbing her stuff and heading off to her room again.

"Fine but who's in room three," Kaiba said half heartedly.

"Hello," Joey said waving and smirking at him.

"You are kidding me right?" Kaiba said sceptically, nope room four which I assume is yours Seto, roomy." Joey laughed and picked his things up and started to go and put the in his room.

"I don't think there will be quiet again do you Yugi?" Bakura said blinking at the steaming Kaiba.

"No way," Yugi said sweat dropping.

* * *

**_Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer_**-

"Yo who wants something to eat," Joey called out in the main room with the boxes of pizza.

Everyone dashed into the room except for Kaiba who merely walked wondering what they were eating tonight, "may as well eat what they have if they got it for us, hopefully there is something that wasn't slaughtered in there," Seto thought as he walked in seeing the group huddled around four boxes of Pizza.

"Hey Kaiba, grab a cushion, we have got pizza, Hawaiian, peperoni and cheese, one peperoni and bacon, and one anchovy, peperoni, bacon, cheese special," Tèa called out as he entered the room.

"Forget it Tèa rich boy probably doesn't want food for the normal who don't have cuisine dinners every night." Joey said eating one slice of the combo special.

"Quite honestly what you are eating disgusts me, didn't you get anything that didn't require having a slaughtered animal on it otherwise I may have joined you."

"This coming from a guy who calls calling someone a dog an insult," Joey scoffed.

"What are you a vegetarian or something Kaiba?" Bakura asked taking a bite out of the Hawaiian pizza with a piece of peperoni on it. Kaiba saw it and walked to the bare fridge looking for food.

"Great," he walked to the phone and dialled a number and waited for an answer.

"What you calling Mokuba to take you home, you know you can't last living with normal people."

Kaiba just grunted and waited for a person to pick up, "hello, this Subway," he paused and said, "can I have a vegetarian sub make it three; yeah Domino College Dorm Y, bye…" he hung up and went and took the phone and dialled another number, "hello, college meals, can I have something that's…no pizza, yeah something like that, that too yeah an upgrade, thankyou….Y"

"What you order there," Ishizu spoke up and said, "I never expected a person like you to be a vegetarian."

"Yeah it is unexpected." Bakura said agreeing with Ishizu.

"It's a choice, don't go spreading it around."

"Why's that," Tèa said.

"My life is private, and I want to keep it that way."

"I'm guessing he has some secrets he wants to keep secret," Rebecca said opening one eye.

The bell rang and there stood two deliverymen one from Subway and one from the college kitchen, Seto handed them money and took his food and closed the door and sat on the lounge away from the main of the group. He opened his sub package and took a bite out of it. He soon finished the first sub and got to the kitchens meal and took out a fork and stabbed at it inspecting his meal and took a taste of it and proceeded to finish it while the others had their pizzas. Kaiba was finished his subs by the time everyone had turned on the T.V. and started arguing on the channel. He just headed to the kitchen and washed the plastic container and forks and put it away in a cupboard.

"Why did you put it away its not like you can't buy another one Kaiba," Joey said not even turning around to face Kaiba.

"Just because I have money doesn't mean I shouldn't recycle."

"A vegetarian and an eco freak you are full of surprises." Joey said scowling at Kaiba who merely walked out ignoring him.

"Lay off Kaiba for a minute Joey, "Yugi said to Joey as Kaiba walked off to his room.

"Maybe we should catch up rather than watch television guys," Bakura said grabbing the remote.

"Yeah so what have you guys been up to lately?" Mai said turning off the TV.

"Well I have been studying the ruins further," Ishizu said sitting down, "I have discovered some more meanings in the texts and I need a wider range of knowledge of Egypt, that which I hadn't learnt before, from a more historical point of view."

"Well I just decided to travel around and decided I wanted to do a course here at the college and get a formal tertiary education." Mai said smiling, "so here I am back with you guys."

"Me and Joey decided to come to the same school to do what we anted, I'm going to do a bit of archaeology in Egypt and I'm doing these courses in history and archaeology." Yugi said smiling.

"Yeah I decided to do psychology, I might later do psychiatry, the minds of these kooks who wanted to go an' take da world interests me," Joey said bashfully scratching his head.

"Well you know the dance thing I'm doing this as backup in case it takes a while to get work in the dance industry." Tèa said.

"I am just continuing my course here you know since I'm a genius and all," Rebecca said proudly. "What about you Bakura?"

"I am going to do work in valuing for a jewellery shop or an archaeology dig in ancient artefacts that sort of thing."

"That's cool what do you expect Kaiba's doing here, it's not like he needs this education anyway." Mai said looking towards the hallways.

"Probably just wants to out do me and make me look bad," Joey said scowling.

"You're just paranoid Joey," Tèa said smiling, "Kaiba's not up to anything sinister."

* * *

**_Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-_**

Kaiba sat down in his room and pulled out his cell phone to check for messages, "none," he dialled Mokuba's phone.

"Hello Moki, you there?"

"Hey Seto, hows things been today,"

"Unexpected….I'm in a dorm with the dweeb patrol,"

"Oh tell them I said 'hi'"

"Sure so hows life at the big ol' mansion, alone, in the quiet, without me,"

"Their fines, Seto hang in there try and work together with them and hey just as long as you and Joey are kept your distance…"

"We share a room Moki."

"Ok just try and not get on each others nerves,"

"You know what Thursday is Mokuba?"

"My birthday,"

"That and my day off I can spend it all with you kid"

"I'll try and not get too distracted Seto you are doing this course and running a company, don't go and blow it all big time!"

"What you don't trust me?"

"Seto I know what type you like, the girls there aren't like the ones in high school more choice too, got more variety, I have to go call me tomorrow Seto I'll see you at lunch."

"At lunch Kid, bye,"

"I'm in high school now I'm no kid! Later Seto"

"Bye Mokuba,"

They hung up and Seto turned on his laptop as he waited for it to load he looked at his schedule fro the week, tomorrow was an initiation and introductions day.

* * *

_**Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-**_

10:30 pm

Joey entered his room from a long night of catching up with the guys he yawned and went to his bed and put on a Motley Crüe CD to sleep to, in Seto part of the room he was trying to work on his company while this banging started, he came in and shut it off "I'm trying to work Wheeler."

"What it's my place too?"

"I know it's partly mine as well respect my wish for peace put the headphones on,"

"Fine whatever your annoyingness."

* * *

_**Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_

**_(I know Seto isn't a vegetarian or possibly not an eco-friendly guy but he is in this story…) Give me ideas for arguments, couples and etcetera in your reviews…_**

**_Oh and in 7 days July 10th it will be my birthday I'll try to repost by then… _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Couples: Bakura x Ishizu- 1**

** Seto x Ishizu - 0.5 **

** Yugi x Tèa-1**

** Yugi x Rebecca-1**

** Joey x Mai- 1**

** Joey x Seto-1**

** Mai x Seto-1**

**(Any more couples just tell me.)

* * *

**

**College Life**

**Chapter 2:

* * *

**

**July 3rd **

Joey awoke to the sound of the shower being used in the other room and as he turned to look at his clock it was only five thirty, nothing began till ten! "Garr Kaiba," Joey growled.

Joey tried going back to sleep when the shower stopped but some music echoed through the walls and kept him up, "What, and he complained last night about me," Joey got up and walked into Kaiba's room and turned off the music, "I'm trying to sleep Kaiba!" Joey yelled angrily at Kaiba who was sitting around in a pair of jeans looking through drawers.

"One thing wheeler this is my room so get out and two you should be up its six we have that initiation thing or whatever today and three I am trying to get dressed."

"Kaiba, wait you have things in your drawers already?"

"Why shouldn't I have spent my time getting comfortable yesterday rather than talking to my friends about things," Kaiba said getting in Joeys face.

"No I just didn't expect anyone to have it done by now," Joey said turning around fuming.

"Get out I have things to do," Kaiba said throwing a shoe at Joey as he exited the room. Once Joey was gone he phoned his little brother and got dressed.

* * *

_**Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-

* * *

**_

Joey sat looking through his things in the main room; ok so first I go to the English prep and den psychology before and mental health afta lunch got it!" he lay down on the couch and switched the TV on to MTV and laid and watched it there.

* * *

_**Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-

* * *

**_

Bakura got up at six ten that morning and went and got dressed for the day and walked into the shower and locked the doors, "Bakura do not screw this up for me; wait no for us, don't do anything illegal, or that will get us kicked out okay."

His Yami spoke up in his mind, _"Ryou; Hikari, this is my chance to live with the pharaoh and observe him so I may steal his puz…"_

"I don't want to hear about it Bakura, do that whenever we are not jeopardising our future alright!"

"_Fine, I'll ask you if you want to do anything I can chase tail right?"_

"No…."

"_I can help you hook up,"_

"Fine, but college is about my future."

"Bakura, is that you?" Yugi was knocking at the door, "I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh Yugi, I'm done in here now?" Bakura said unlocking the doors and exiting to the main room.

* * *

_**Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-

* * *

**_

"Ishizu I need to use the mirror," Mai yelled from the bathroom door banging her fist on it.

"I am nearly done Valentine," Ishizu yelled back as she finished her hair once more and looked at herself in her white shirt with that ton of jewellery and jeans. "Done" Ishizu ran out into the room hoping to catch someone in the main room.

Mai went in and brushed her hair and looked at it up or down, up or down…"how about both?" Mai said to herself putting part of it up in a pigtail-like thing.

She spent an hour getting this just right then she moves onto her wardrobe and makeup.

* * *

_**Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-

* * *

**_

"Have you seen my hairbrush Tèa?" Rebecca woke Tèa from her sleep looking for her hairbrush, "Tèa get up I need help with this!"

"It's too early Rebecca," Tèa groaned rolling out of bed.

"Well we all have to go and get breakfast and you know we only have a few hours to get ready."

"Fine I'll get up," Tèa yawned and sat up while Rebecca dashed around looking for her hairbrush. She got up and went to her suitcases and found a white halter-top and shirt with a matching skirt and joggers and put them on. She went into her bag and found a hairbrush and took out a mirror for her table and used it, "oh that's good, Rebecca I'm heading to the kitchen room."

"Wait a second I'm coming, do you think Yugi will be there yet?"

"Don't know I think I'll find out soon."

* * *

_**Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-

* * *

**_

**7:30am**

"Hello Bakura," Ishizu said smiling as she met him in the hallway.

"Ishizu, I didn't expect anyone to be up yet, I thought it was too early, but I guess some of us would be exited about today, you know it is the first day for a lot of us, Do you know if the others are up yet Ishizu, I know Yugi is."

"Mai was banging on the bathroom door for a while but otherwise I do not know."

"I do not think Joey and Kaiba are up yet though Ishizu?"

"Why is that Bakura?"

"It's much too quiet, unless one of them is dead already."

"Good one Bakura, so what you having for breakfast before the class initi..."

"Hey Bakura, Ishizu you guys going to come down to the campus kitchen with us today, and if you guys don't have classes later we need to do some shopping." Tea ran through the hall into the main room and Ishizu followed.

"I guess it's the kitchen then Bakura."

* * *

_**Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-

* * *

**_

**8:35am**

"Ok Mokuba I have to go now grab something to eat Moki, I'll catch you at Lunch, Bye."

Seto Kaiba left his room actually feeling nervous about this he was expected to be the best he was supposed to be a genius, people also actually expected he would take easy classes which he actually already knew everything about and he was just doing this so it would be official.

He walked out into the main room and looked at his schedule, first I have English then Media in our Time then lunch with Mokuba and Media and artistic representations, all of those are in the same time slot hope no one else here does that.

He walked in the room to see everyone in there talking and checking their schedules out, and getting ready to go to the kitchen; he picked up his things and headed out the door.

"Wait Kaiba you going to the kitchen we can all go as a group," Tèa said running up to him smiling, "we do all have to co-exist in someway you know."

"I'm going somewhere else today, bad luck," Kaiba said walking out the door.

"Joey did you do something this morning or is this what you think we'll be seeing everyday with Kaiba?" Bakura inquired to Joey.

"Hey its just Kaiba's fabulous moods," Joey said pouting.

"So are we going to the kitchen or not?" Rebecca said walking to the door impatiently.

* * *

_**Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-

* * *

**_

9:00

"Hello welcome to Subway may I help you?" The guy at the desk at Domino's subway greeted Kaiba at the counter as they did with all of their customers.

"Can I have a vegetarian sub, regular?" Kaiba inquired not even looking at the menu; he had done this a million times before Mokuba made a joke about him being their expert customer.

* * *

_**Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-

* * *

**_

8:55am

"So are we all going to English first?" Bakura asked the group while he was waiting for his scrambled eggs and toast at the kitchen.

"I am just continuing my studies so I will only be doing a History class which I have to attend after lunch," Ishizu said looking over at the waitress bringing Bakura's eggs, I will be hanging around until then I may go to the museums."

"I'm guessing you'd be in the Ancient Egypt class with me Ishizu," Yugi said smiling, "I'm happy that I'm not the only one in the class that I know."

"How bout we stick it to Kaiba to do all the shopping guys," Joey said, "He did ditch us today and we might get some 'disgusting animals leg'," Joey laughed as he ate his bacon.

"Foods supposed to be in your mouth Joey," Tèa yelled at Joey.

"I think his idea is pretty good maybe we could make Kaiba do something around here, I expect he has maid sand things to do it at his home, he does have to do some work here too," Bakura said finishing his breakfast.

"Who says he doesn't do it at home?"

"C'mon he is a rich, snobby…." Joey said only interrupted by Tèa slapping his forehead. "What was dat for?"

"Slander, you know we all will have to get along with him in a way especially you Joey you are sharing a room."

"Fine," Joey finished his breakfast with the rest of the group and stood up and grabbed a bag of lollies and walked off, "only an hour till da thing."

* * *

_**Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-

* * *

**_

10:00 in the English preparation class…

"Welcome to Domino University English preparation class, I am your sensei Mr. Karakinos and I will be teaching you for the remainder of the year, so don't get on my bad side or as some of my past victims have called it my hit list…" The teacher introduced himself and scanned the class room and began to explain what would be done, "Always be prepared because I may at anytime pop a test or a quiz on you…" For over an hour he talked about the class and the studies and at the end of it before they were released he made a final note, "oh and don't be late tomorrow the seats you are in at the start then will be the ones for the rest of the year."

11:32 am

"We are doing a lot here aren't we Mai, much more than I had expected," Bakura said relieved to escape the class he had gotten nervous due to the multiple warnings Karakinos had given them.

"Well hon. if we can't take the heat they'll throw us out of the kitchen; just be prepared Bakura." Mai said smiling again.

"Well guys I have a psychology thing on I'll catch ya later okay don't forget to get Kaiba to do the…." Joey began but walked into Kaiba.

"Get Kaiba to do the what…. Mutt?" Kaiba said angrily glaring.

"You get to do the shopping Kaiba, so we don't get too many slaughtered animals killed and eaten rich boy," Joey said walking off to the psychology room.

"I have plans sorry," Kaiba said grinning smugly.

"Then I guess we'll just have animals insides all the time, nothing else," Mai said smiling.

"Fine I'll shop," Kaiba said smirking "but I have a class prep tutorial in a few minutes so I guess you can ask me to do it later if you see me."

"We do have a list Kaiba," Rebecca said waving a piece of paper in his face, "get everything on this list, or is that too complex for you," She said smirking as he grabbed the paper. "Besides I'm sure you're in data analysis with me in this next class, so I can fill you in directly before, and make sure you do right after."

"I will see you then but I doubt you are in my class kid," he said walking off.

"Well we better go guys; we all do have our own classes."

* * *

_**Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-

* * *

**_

11:40am

Psychology

"Excuse me; I am Mister Wong I will be teaching you about how to counsel your patients to help them in this class…"

Media in our Time

"Hello I am Miss Seville and this is the class of Media in our present current now time we do explore parts of the past in the media but we do so to influence our future in whatever we are going to do may it be advertising, marketing, journalism or whatever else we may do, I am aware that some of you are doing some courses at the university, we have made it so the work you will be doing here is not going to collide with the classes you may have at the university."

Seto sat listening in the back row to the teacher and gazed around at the thirty two other students in this class at the college. Half were looking around at the other students or gossiping, Miss Seville saw this and said, "If you aren't going to listen then just go through the framework and make friends and groups then I don't care I'm being paid anyway."

Seto looked through the framework and saw that a lot of it was group work and well he knew no one in this class. "May as well make some sort of acquaintances if I want to pass." He walked over to a girl going through the framework and, said "hello, I noticed a lot of his stuff is group…"

"If you are going to ask me about that then you can forget it buddy!"

"I just was going to ask if you wanted to become acquainted so I may not have to stay with total strangers for the entire year…"

"Sure, whatever buzz off…"

"The one time I try and be nice," Seto walked off to another desk and the girl sitting next to that girl came up to him.

"Sorry 'bout my friend Rachel, her boyfriend and her were in a huge fight, she's on the warpath today," the girl said, "by the way my name is…"

* * *

_**Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-

* * *

**_

Lunchtime

At the hit of lunch when they met at a boulevard nearby the campus Joey asked "Rebecca, did you remind Kaiba about…"

"He wasn't in my class Joey, he wasn't in data analysis," Rebecca said seeming frustrated about it.

"Well at least he has a list from before," Mai said looking for the waiter to bring her drink.

"Is that Mokuba over there?" Tèa said pointing to him at a bench waiting.

"What would he be doing here unless Kaiba was meeting him…wait no way; we can ask him again when he comes to meet Mokuba," said Joey smirking.

Seto ran up to Mokuba with what looked like a smile on his face; this just about gave everyone at the table watching a heart attack.

"Is he smiling?" Ishizu gasped out.

"Um I think so… wow…" Bakura said a little less lost for words as everyone else.

"Well I think I'd better go an make sure he does the shopping now den," Joey said shaking the shock off and walking over to Seto and his brother Mokuba. "Yo Kaiba you haven't forgot you have to do the shopping today," Joey said smiling goofily.

"No I didn't forget Wheeler" Kaiba said scowling, "but, I'm not buying all those meaty things, I refuse to support it."

"But suck it in, Kaiba just get them already."

"If you want them you'll have to get them yourself, Seto even makes me get anything with meat myself if I want it or in a different trip by the maids, cooks and butlers, nothing can make him change his mind about it" Mokuba stated hands behind his head.

"Mokuba we have to go," Kaiba said walking off with Mokuba not too far behind him.

Joey walked over to the group sitting at the table and saw his food had arrived, "Why did you not tell me this was here?"

"What about the shopping Joey?"

"He won't get the meat stuff but the rest he said he'll get, I don't see what de big deal is, what's he afraid of, I just don't get vegetarians and vegetarianism."

"Your going all big worded on me Joey," Tristan said from behind him and noogied him.

"What Tristan, what are you doing here I thought you got an apprenticeship in something like uh what was it…you never told us." Tèa said smiling at him.

"Food preparation, it's my day off, so guys hows you know university going, wait what's that Rebecca kid and Ishizu doing with you guys?"

"We're all dorm-mates," Bakura said eating a chip and taking a drink of his thick-shake.

"I thought there were eight people in a dorm, there are only seven of you who's the other person?"

"Seto Kaiba, who happens to be sharing a room with Joey?" Bakura stated.

"Good one, like that would happen."

"Better him then me," Tèa laughed.

* * *

_**Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-

* * *

**_

1:30pm Media and art representations

"Well my first day at this college, I guess they will mix all the media and art representations groups here, then separate them after the prep class." Tèa walked in the big room full of people class wouldn't start for ten minutes but she was too anxious to wait.

The room was almost filled by the time the ten minutes was up and right before anyone would be late Seto Kaiba walked through the door and almost immediately after the teachers. Tèa almost had a heart attack seeing him and had to check her eyes to see if she was having some kind of a strange alternate world daydream or nightmare to see if it was real. He sat a few rows behind her at the back in front of two girls a brunette and a blonde who seemed to recognise him.

One of the teachers spoke up and Tèa snapped her head to the front, "This is the room in which we will be starting each class before we divide into the Drama, Dance and Music classes, we combined these because we think that you will be combining some of the groups at times. Each day we will meet here and mark your presence here or not and well that's basically all we have to say in this big group so separate into your three ones after you get the class schedules."

Before Tèa went to the dance group she went up to Kaiba and asked him, "What are you doing here Kaiba?"

"I'm doing Drama Gardner, I assume you're doing dance."

"So this girl is in dance too Seto….or whatever?" the blonde girl said giving Tèa 'the eye'.

"Well um, Gardner? Good luck watch out for Rachel, she can be a real bitch, I'm doing music myself," the brunette said walking off to that group.

"The names Tèa," Tea called out to her as she walked to the dance followed by Rachel.

* * *

_**Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-

* * *

**_

2:00pm Dorm Y

"Hey Tèa how was dance?" Yugi said smiling to her.

"Honestly surprising, did you know Kaiba is in the Media and Art representations class?" Tèa said as Joey walked through the door with the meat foods.

"Tèa do not joke wid me, what would he be doing in there?" Joey said stunned.

"I asked him the same thing and he said he was doing….'Drama', that's not all there's this Rachel girl who is in my dance class who actually seems to know Kaiba in what may be a friend way either that or this other girl is his friend and she's her friend, but it all doesn't make sense right now." Tèa said speaking really quickly.

"HEADACHE!" Tèa and Joey said at the same time thinking about it.

* * *

_**Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-

* * *

**_

Supermarket 2:10pm

"Great young, tall, intelligent ….fit and I'm here doing trivial work like shopping," Seto Kaiba leant on his shopping trolley… "Milk, margarine, cheese, eggs…great, I'll just grab what I want with this stuff…I am doing the work."

* * *

_**Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-

* * *

**_

Back at Dorm Y 2:55pm

Seto walked into the dorm carrying the bags full of food a lot more than was planned, and the room was empty so he put the food away, he turned around and found everyone looking at him. "We have a few issues with you Kaiba," Bakura said mono-tonally.

"One…" Rebecca said in the same tone, "You aren't in the technology classes as we expected."

"Two…" Joey also said in a mono-tone, "You refuse to buy meat."

"Three…" Tèa said "You are in my media and art representations class."

"Four…" Ishizu said, "Who are those girls you know, and what's your relationship with them?"

"Questions one through four have the same answer," Kaiba said walking down from the kitchen, "That's my business, but to put it in words you'd understand; one…I don't have to live up to anyone's expectations but my own, two… I refuse to support that market, three…It's my choice to go into that area, and four…I don't need to give a reason to why I know people." Seto then walked off to his room and into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

"That rich snob," Mai fumed.

"Actually I see his point in this, I think we should let him have his own life, he obviously doesn't like people prying into personal matters guys," Yugi said sitting down.

"What do you suppose he got at the market guys?" Bakura said looking at the kitchen and so everyone rushed to see if they had any strange and exotic foods.

* * *

_**Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-

* * *

**_

Dorm room Y 5:30pm

"Who's cooking tonight?" Joey asked sitting watching TV.

"How about we just have a sausage sizzle for tonight?" Bakura suggested looking at the room.

"If you're volunteering to cook Bakura fine," Mai said smiling.

"What about Kaiba?"

"What about me?" Kaiba walked through the room to see Bakura take out the sausages.

"Would you like to have anything to eat rich boy?" Joey rephrased Bakura's question.

"Sure throw a few of the tofu sausages I bought in there," Kaiba said seemingly more calm than usual.

* * *

_**Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-

* * *

**_

6:o0pm

"What do tofu sausages taste like Kaiba?" Joey asked looking at the sausage he took from Kaiba taking a bite from it.

"You know now don't you mutt."

"Don't call me a dog Kaiba…"

* * *

_**Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-Weiver-nehw-uoy-daer-**_

**_I'm ending it there nothing more is really going to happen so I'll just leave it there so vote for couples and the name of that girl at this point….thankyou so like its my birthday today if when you read it is July 10th …I'm hoping I get some cards or reviews for it….long reviews are good but….I talk to much fall to the subliminal messages._**


End file.
